1971: When dark times arose
by Radiah Monzur
Summary: This is a story based on the Liberation war of Bangladesh during 1971. If you are a Pakistani and think this is written against you, you are wrong because i think Pakistan has changed now and this is only written to tell the story about Liberation war. Please read for my country and its peoples sake. Rated T for war, armed struggle and blood.
1. Character info

_**Hello, everyone. Radiah here back with another story based on 1971's Liberation war between the then East Pakistan and West Pakistan. Well, East Pakistan had won the war, it is now Bangladesh, and West Pakistan lost which is now Pakistan. This is not a chapter, just some info about the characters in the story. Though the characters have Japanese names they are Bangladeshi's here; it does not matter that much, right? Info characters:**_

**Families: Tategami, Hagane, Kadoya, Amano and the rest are single.**

**Hagane Family:**

**Gingka Hagane (14 yrs)**

**Gina Hagane (Gingka's sister, 13 yrs)**

**Ryo Hagane (41 yrs)**

**Akira Hagane (Gingka's mother, 32 yrs)**

**Tategami Family:**

**Kyoya Tategami (14 yrs)**

**Kari Tategami (Kyoya's sister, 12 yrs)**

**Kuroko Tategami (Kyoya's father, 43 yrs)**

**Kirina Hagane (Kyoya's mother, 34 yrs)**

**Kadoya family:**

**Masamune Kadoya (14 yrs)**

**Masami Kadoya (Masamune's sister15 yrs)**

**Makoto Kadoya (Masamune's father, 40 yrs)**

**No mother**

**Amano family:**

**Madoka Amano (14 yrs)**

**Kadoka Amano (Madoka's mother, 32 yrs)**

**Others:**

**Chris Barnard (Friend, good person)**

**Aguma Ariyama (Military team leader, good person)**

**Yu Tendo (Friend, good person)**

**Kenta Yumia (Friend, good person)**

**Dynamis, Tithi, Dashan, Julian, Garcia's, Jack, Zeo and Toby (Friends and helpers during the war, good persons)**

**Some rajakaars (Of course bad people)**

**Military heads and teams (Good and bad people)**

_**That's all characters for now, I'll update a prologue and background of the war at July. Until then, have a nice and blessed day.**_


	2. Chapter 1: They burned our school

_**Chapter1: They burned our school**_

_1/01/1971_

_A 14 years old boy named Gingka Hagane was walking through the wet paths of a village in Comilla. The rain had just stopped. It had been raining the entire night and it finally stopped this morning. Therefore, Gingka decided to go to his small school instead of wandering around and skipping classes. There-he could at least play with his classmates rather than getting bored by staying home._

_He walked quickly towards his school, which was five miles away from his home. He suddenly saw someone walking a few meters in front of him. He knew the person very well and ran towards him,_

"_Good morning, Masamune" Gingka greeted_

"_Oh, good morning Gingka; going to school too?" Masamune asked,_

"_Yes, thought it would be boring if I stay home, we could play cricket there"_

"_Yes, though school is close it would be fun to roam around it and play"_

"_Hmmm… I just wish school was not close" _

"_Why is the school closed anyway?"_

"_My father said that the Pakistani military came and took over everything in our village including our school and closed it"_

"_Oh…so sad, wish we had our country, then we would not have to tell everyone that we are East Pakistani's, rather we could say that we are Bangalees"_

"_I hope that wish comes true"_

_For a minute, they both remained silent, and then Masamune spoke, _

"_Gingka?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Let's just forget what we talked about and go play happily"_

"_Sure"_

_Both of them quickly ran towards there school and found some children playing cricket there. Gingka quickly opened the gates of their school and entered. Some boys saw both of them and waved happily. They also waved back. Gingka and Masamune then walked forward towards the others._

"_I want to play too," Masamune said,_

"_Sure, Masamune-san, just after me and Yu bat" a boy with green hair said,_

"_Okay, Kenta do it quickly" Masamune said._

"_Give us ten minutes" Kenta said and got ready to bat, on the other side was a boy named Yu. The baller was a boy named Tsubasa and in the field were some others playing._

_In a corner stood a boy named Kyoya, he was only watching the others play. Inside the schoolroom sat a boy named Chris who was studying peacefully and thought that playing was a waste of time. Some girls were sitting in the verandah; they were talking among themselves,_

"_Who do you think is going to win?" a certain brunette asked,_

"_Who knows, Madoka," a girl with red hair said_

"_Well, I guess you're brother will lose Gina," Madoka said and Gina brushed her red hair with a comb_

"_I actually don't care if Gingka-san wins or not" Gina replied, "Why doesn't Kyoya-san play, Kari?" Gina asked a green haired girl_

"_Kyoya-san has some kind of personality, he barely talks" Kari replied _

"_Masamune-san you know, is just the opposite of Kyoya-san right, Kari?" a girl with black hair asked,_

"_Masamune is out of this world! Masami how do you take care of your little brother anyway?" Madoka asked Masami, Masamune's big sister_

"_Magic" Masami replied._

_Suddenly a big truck arrived in front of the school gates and some West Pakistani military came inside the school. They had rifles in their hands and they gestured everyone to get out._

"_Please can we stay a bit longer, I still haven't played" Gingka said and everyone glared at him_

"_No, get out all of you or else I'll kill you!" one of the Pakistan's said angrily_

"_Fine" everyone sighed and went out of the school._

"_Gingka-san?" Gina asked her big brother,_

"_Yes, Gina" Gingka replied,_

"_Why are they so cruel?" Gina asked like a little kid. Everyone became silent, no one answered Gina's question; they just stared at their school which the Pakistan's had now started to wreck and burn._

"_Our school…" Yu muttered and started to weep, and so did some others. The school that they have been studying and playing for years is now almost destroyed._

"_Where is Chris?" Tsubasa asked and everyone frowned,_

"_Oh no… he was studying inside" Madoka said._

"_He is still inside!" Masamune shouted,_

"_Quick we have to stop them" Gingka shouted as he, Masamune, Tsubasa and Kyoya went inside and stood beside a Pakistani,_

"_Sir, our friend was still inside" Gingka said,_

"_Then he is now dead" the Pakistani said coldly_

"_Please Sir, we need to search for our friend, he is not dead" Masamune said_

_Suddenly everyone heard someone shouting from inside, it was Chris and he was shouting for help._

"_Sir, please help him," Tsubasa begged_

"_Go get your friend" the Pakistani said_

"_Fine" Kyoya said as he ran inside the burning building,_

"_Kyoya wait!" Gingka shouted_

"_Kyoya-san, don't go" Kari shouted_

_Kyoya ran fast inside the school and reached the room where Chris was. Chris had fainted and he was now lying on the floor unconscious. Kyoya took him on his back and came back out of the school, all safe and sound._

"_Kyoya you are okay," Gingka said_

_Kyoya did not say a word; he slowly put Chris down._

"_Kyoya-san that was amazing!" Kari said happily_

"_That was a cup of tea," Kyoya said silently, "I am going" he said and walked away._

"_We have to take Chris back home" Tsubasa as he and Gingka held up Chris and they all of them started to run towards their home. _

_They reached Gingka's home which was the closest place from there school, though it was about five miles but the others home where even farther. Their school was so far away but they still came here to learn and play. It was not hard for a child to even walk that way during these days. They did not travel in cars or anything like that, they would walk bare footed. It never bothered them. _

_They reached Gingka's home and went inside. Ryo and Akira, Gingka and Gina's mother and father were sitting inside the house and listening to the radio. During this age, people do not have television in their homes; they listen to news on radio. The news was telling that the West Pakistani military were burning schools randomly._

_Akira saw the children and ran towards them,_

"_Are all of you okay, I heard that the military people are burning everything," Akira said_

"_Do not worry mother, we are all fine except for-"Gingka cut off when he looked over at Chris. Gingka's mother saw Chris and gestured everyone to place him on the bed. They did what Akira told them to do. _

_Akira then took out some medicines and a piece of wet cloth and then placed it on Chris's forehead that had now a high fever._

"_All of you stay at our home today; I do not think it will be safe to go out now." Ryo said and everyone nodded, _

"_It will never be safe here until we become free," Kyoya said and everyone started to sob, for themselves, for the people of East Pakistan and for their now destroyed school. They swear they will never go back there again, never. _

_**Next chapter will be updated in July, review please :D**_


	3. Chapter 2: The night stay at Gingkas

**Second chapter here! Sorry for taking long enough, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or the characters**

_**CHAPTER 2: THE NIGHT STAY AT GINGKA'S HOUSE**_

_As Ryo had said, everyone stayed the entire night at Gingka's house. They were in fear about the military roaming around their village and burning every house and anything else. They could never go out in such circumstances; the military would surely capture and kill them. Sometimes, they found it hard to believe that they actually live their lives in so much fear and tension. Life is for enjoying, but the West Pakistani's would never let them enjoy life; not even for once. Once, they would wish and dream to be free. Now, they just want to stay alive until the end and if it is possible, they want to see an independent country. Even if it costs them their lives, they would do it to be independent. This was their only dream._

_The boys slept at Gingka's room, it was small; the whole house was. However, they just had to pass the night like this. They had no choice. The girls along with Akira slept in the bedroom, leaving Ryo sleeping in the verandah. During the 70's in East Pakistan, there were only two rooms in a house with a verandah. With all the congestion, they somehow spent the night, only if they could just sleep with all the tension and fear around them. Same emotions for everyone, there was no dissimilarities. _

_Ryo watched the night sky as he lies down on the verandah; trying to sleep. There was only one star to the north in the sky, of course it was the pole star that shines brightly in the northern sky. Ryo wished he could be a star, all free from inter-country conspiracy and everything. The military had destroyed his shop a few days ago and made him jobless. Now, all he could think about is how to earn money and feed his family._

"_Oh God…help my family, help all of us" he said to the northern sky and slowly and fell asleep._

_Gingka and Masamune were slowly talking to each other; the others were just trying to sleep. They were all sad about their school. _

"_How dare those people burn our school," Gingka said_

"_I don't get it, first they it take it over and then burn it; why?" Masamune asked_

"_Don't you get it, they are evil people they spare no one," Kyoya said in anger_

"_I just want to play cricket in that same field again," Kenta said with sad expressions_

"_And you think that will ever happen," Tsubasa said and everyone sighed._

"_Can't we just have a war against them and claim our own country?" Yu asked and everyone's eyes widened._

"_Yu… that will never happen, we do not have any power or we know how to use it, having a small quarrel is unusual and war…it's impossible" Gingka said_

"_If only there were a military and weapons, we could have a war you know," Kyoya said_

"_Everyone?" Masamune asked_

"_Yes" they all replied_

"_We are only fourteen years old we should not be thinking about war, if someone hears this us and our families are dead," Masamune said_

"_Maybe you are right, we should go to sleep now," Kenta said and everyone became silent, trying to sleep again._

_On the other hand, the girls could not sleep either. They were talking about household things, even if they did not like it. They had nothing to do at this time of the night. _

"_Mother?" Gina asked_

"_Yes" Akira replied_

"_I've heard rumor that the girls are suffering very badly in the near villages," Gina said and everyone looked over at her,_

"_Gina, do not talk about this, it is just a rumor," Madoka said_

"_I hope it is" Kari and Masami, said together_

"_What if it isn't?" Gina asked again,_

"_Gina, just go to sleep" Akira said, "You are too small to talk about this and it's just a rumor"_

"_Yes Gina, don't believe what other people say, ignore it" Masami said_

"_And even if it is true, we are strong girls" Kari said proudly,_

"_You know, Kari you talk just like Kyoya," Madoka said_

"_No, I'm not like Kyoya-san" Kari protested_

"_Okay all of you try to sleep" Akira told everyone_

"_Ummm… mother I am kind of hungry," Gina said and everyone nodded_

"_Okay, well I have to check on Chris first, then all of us will eat" Akira said as she stood up and walked to Gingka's room, Chris was there lying on Gingka's bed._

_Gingka noticed Akira and stood up,_

"_Why are you here, mother?" Gingka asked_

"_Well, the girls are hungry and I need to check on Christopher," Akira answered as she went towards Chris and checked his temperature,_

"_How is he?" Tsubasa asked,_

"_He is fine now," Akira said with a smile on her face_

"_Mother, can we eat too?" Gingka said and everyone in the room nodded_

"_Alright, come on," Akira said and everyone followed her_

_The girls were already eating something and all of them felt ashamed seeing the others looking at them curiously,_

"_How can you eat like that, Madoka-chan?" Yu asked_

"_Ummm… none o-of y-your b-business" Madoka stuttered_

"_Come on, Yu all of us know how much Madoka Amano can eat" Gingka snickered_

"_Idiot…" all the girls muttered_

"_Okay everyone, I've cooked some rice let's eat" Akira said as she brought a bowl of food in the room,_

"_Wow! I'll eat all of it!" Gingka and Masamune said together and lunged for the food; Akira quickly arranged the food in plates and gave everyone theirs. _

"_Does anyone know what happened to our school later?" Kari asked,_

"_I guess…no, after it burned no one went there" Akira answered_

"_I am so going to miss it," Masamune said with a sad look on his face._

_Sadness, maybe it is somehow contagious. As soon as Masamune became sad, everyone in the room did. It is true that they would miss their school. How they used to study, play and do many things there, all of it; they would miss all of it. Silence crept in the room; it became deeper as time passed. Then finally, Gina spoke breaking the silence,_

"_Can't we build another school?" Gina asked _

"_We cannot … do that," Akira answered_

"_Why can't we?" Kari asked_

"_There are many political reasons, you would not understand" Akira replied_

"_You know, we really need our school now," Madoka said_

"_Why can't everyone work together and build it again?" Gingka asked_

"_The Pakistani's…they would not…let us," Akira answered_

"_I don't get it, Pakistani's this, Pakistani's that, why can't we do anything without their permission, why?" Masamune almost shouted_

"_Masamune slow down, what if anyone hears you" Kenta said_

"_Let them" Kyoya said _

"_You people are crazy, the military would kill all of us if they hear this," Madoka said_

"_Okay enough!" Akira shouted, "All of you, off to sleep now!"_

"_Yes, we are going" all of them said and went off to sleep silently, crying from the inside a bit. Akira sighed and went to sleep too. However, she really liked the feeling that the kids are starting to learn to worry about their country and its independence. Now, she just has to wait for a war to decide independence._

**Sorry for this being very short, I will make the other chapters much longer and full of action. Review please :)**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

_**I thought about this story's plot and figured that it does not actually show the background of the Liberation war that clearly. That is why just in case I lose track of the main information I copied this passage about the Liberation from a history book. Read it if you want to know what actually happened during the war. This is short and not all boring but more informative than my story. No need to enjoy just read it thoroughly. It will not take much time if you are a reader with normal speed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this; teachers wrote this.**_

**Pakistan was born in the year of 1947. The history of deception and disparity started then. The country was divided into two parts- West Pakistan (which is the current and only Pakistan) and East Pakistan (which is currently our independent Bangladesh). The two parts were separated by a distance of 1200 miles. India was the country that separated the two parts of Pakistan. The capital of Pakistan was in West Pakistan and all the political, economic etc. powers were in their hands. The Pakistani rulers were confused about the future of the country but they seemed to have no confusion about how to exploit and repress the then Bangalees (now called Bangladeshis). The first attack was on our mother language, Bangla. In 1952, Pakistan declared that Bangla will not be our national language anymore and the only language we would be allowed to speak will be Urdu (Pakistani language). We fought for our language though on 21 February 1952 and many students died that day. After that, the Pakistani rulers gave us all our rights on our mother language Bangla seeing our sacrifices for it. Later, the attack came on political rights. The Pakistani rulers enjoyed unilateral power and damaged our economy. Side by side, there was continuous propaganda against Bengali culture and attempt to ruin it. Under all these circumstances, there was no other alternative for the Bangalees but to unite and fight against the Pakistanis for their independence. Nothing could be achieved if there was not a courageous, selfless and visionary leader like Bangabandhu Sheikh Mujibur Rahman. He was the first person to declare independence for Bangalees on 26 March 1971 after the "Operation Searchlight" of the Pakistani's on 25 March. On 25 March in the late night when all the Bangalees were sleeping peacefully all unarmed, the Pakistanis attacked numerous cities including Dhaka and started a brutal massacre. They killed everyone with heavy tanks and artillery; students in the hostels, teachers, artists, intellectual, and journalists mainly, normal people, working people and everyone. That is when Bangabandhu got angry and declared our independence on 26 March 1971.**

**The people of Bangla engaged in war between themselves and West Pakistan. 30 lac people gave their lives for our country. We were almost forcing them surrender at 10 December. When they saw they were losing they took an attempt to destroy everything that was precious to us on 14 December by killing every single great intellectuals, artists, journalists, artists, teachers, poets etc. Their dead bodies were found later on Mirpur, Dhaka ruined and tortured badly. After 9 months of a deadly war, the Pakistanis surrendered to us on 16 December 1971. On this day, 93,000 Pakistani soldiers surrendered to us in the Race Course Ground of Dhaka.**

**Under the leadership of Bangabandhu and the courageous hearts of the Freedom Fighters of Bangla, we earned our country. That day, the happiest thing we could imagine was that in the maps of the world a new country called Bangladesh has been born. At one side this achievement was made with 30 lac peoples blood and at other side with great joys. **

**Without them, we would have never been alive today. So, we thank them all for giving away their own lives for themselves, their families and friends, the people of their country, their country and everything else that exists to this day. Again thank you for giving us our beautiful green country in which the run sun stained with blood of 30 lac Bangalees rises and sets everyday- the very country you all wanted to see and call…Bangladesh.**


	5. Chapter 3: Trouble on the way back home

**It took me long enough to figure this chapter out, so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or the characters, just this story**

_**CHAPTER 3: TROUBLE ON THE WAY BACK HOME**_

_As Chris recovered from his fever and injuries, Gingka and the others took responsibility to send him back to his home safely. The girls also came along with them including Gina. Akira packed all of them some food for the way; it seemed that Chris's home and the others homes were very far away from Gingka's home. Ryo wanted to come along but Akira stopped him telling that someone needed to take care of their home too. Besides, Ryo also needed to fix his shop that the Pakistanis had burned weeks ago. Therefore, at the end it was Gingka and the others who were going to drop Chris and the others safely. _

_In the first two hours, no one had any problems about walking or such. However, at the fourth hour it seemed like everyone was very tired and hungry at the same time. So, all of them decided to stop somewhere nearby and build a place stay. It was a kind of a jungle with old trees and huge rocks at the side of the pathway. There were no animals or any kind of living creature there except for some birds. It was a silent place, too much silent. However, the military was not that far from here. Just a few miles and there is the military base camp. Many Pakistanis are currently staying there because the next village is not much far away. It is straight towards the north just before the Comilla border._

_Everyone now started to work for building him or her shelter. It seemed that Chris's fever did not go away that way and he fell asleep alongside with Yu who was also very tired now. It was a long way of course. Although they are used to walking miles bare foot while going to school but today it was off their limits._

"_Do you really think that we will be safe here?" Madoka asked removing some branches from the ground _

"_I do not know, but we have to stay somewhere" Gingka replied while cutting a tree along with Kyoya and Tsubasa_

"_You know Gingka-san, Madoka-chan has a point" Gina said helping Madoka_

"_We don't have a choice do we?" Kyoya asked_

"_No we do not, but as long as we are away from the military there are chances of being safe," Masami said while cooking something for everyone that Masamune and Kenta brought along with the food Akira gave them,_

"_What if the military actually comes here?" Kari asked in a scared tone_

"_Stop worrying so much Kari-chan" Kenta consoled_

"_Yeah, and eat these" Masamune said while handing Kari the food which Masami made._

"_So, we stay here until when?" Madoka asked_

"_Until we gain more energy to start again" Gingka replied._

_Gingka, Kyoya and Tsubasa made fire with the wood they cut and the branches that Madoka gathered. Then they ate the food that was cooked by Masami and brought here by Kenta and Masamune. Yu on the other hand was sleeping peacefully at a corner with Chris, guarded by Gina and Kari. Therefore, everyone was doing something for everyone; no one was laying back. Then Gingka declared that they would stay here for the night when Chris's fever again came back. They were lucky that Masami brought a first-aid kit with her. _

"_It looks like his fever is increasing" Masami said while checking Chris's temperature_

"_What now?" Madoka asked_

"_We stay here" Kyoya replied_

"_Wait…what? No!" Gina shouted_

"_Yeah, I am not staying here" Kari added_

"_Have some courage you girls" Masamune smirked_

"_Do not worry, we'll all be fine" Kenta again consoled_

"_Sure this isn't safe but we have no choice," Tsubasa said and everyone pouted_

"_Well, let's arrange our things now and go to sleep" Madoka sighed_

"_But someone needs to guard Chris…and Yu" Gina said_

"_We'll all take turns okay, everyone has to" Gingka ordered and everyone nodded._

_The first person to take guarding duty was the brave Kyoya. Since almost everybody was hesitating a bit, annoyed Kyoya took guard. Masamune broke some banana tree leaves and Masami made some kind of bed sheets with them. Though they were not warm enough for such a cold night, no one seemed to have any problems. Masami even brought all of them some small sheets, which was made of cotton and everyone wrapped it around himself or herself so that they do not get too cold. However, it looked like no one was able to sleep with so much tension and everything. It is true that the military could come here anytime and snatch away everything they have or capture them, or even kill them._

_Gingka and Gina started to worry about their parents, their house was not that far from the military and anything could happen to them but both of them still kept some courage and went to sleep; in fear of course. Kari kept muttering about death and some curses but Madoka shushed her and forced her to go to sleep; telling that muttering about curses will not help her. Masamune kept irritating Masami for some time, and then both of them too went to sleep. The only persons awake were Tsubasa and Kenta who were admiring the stars in the night sky but they also did not take long to fall asleep. Everyone was asleep but with a kind of unknown fear. _

_Kyoya, who kept on gluing his eyes almost everywhere to check for trouble, was now getting tired. Still, he tried to stay awake. He did not want to lose his reputation in front of his friends, enemies and little sister. By now, he was awake for almost four hours; still he kept on guarding and trying not to wake anyone. Yes, he could wake someone up now and go to sleep leaving his guarding duty to someone else but it did not seem like he trusted any one over here with this. They are too careless. Then he suddenly heard a sharp sound. It was getting harder and louder every second. Some jeeps-that is what Kyoya could predict, which made the sound. The only thing that would belong to the military at base camps would be-jeeps. Kyoya, as quickly as he heard the sound started waking everyone, the first person in front of him was Gingka_

"_Gingka, wake up now!" Kyoya shouted and Gingka sat up, rubbing his eyes_

"_What is it?" Gingka asked_

"_You hear that sound," Kyoya said, Gingka listened for a while then his eyes widened_

"_They-are-here" Gingka said every single word clearly_

"_Now what do we do?" Kyoya asked_

"_Wake everyone and run" Gingka ordered and then both of then started waking everyone, the sound became more louder so they did not need to wake up everyone; they woke up themselves. At Gingka and Kyoya's direction, all of them took only the first-aid kit and the remaining food, and then ran for their lives. _

_They ran as fast as they could towards the other direction and noticed they were going north. Towards the north, there was the Comilla border, which was guarded by the military. However, there was a small village before the border. The first house they spotted- bolted towards it._

"_Gingka-san, over there" Gina pointed_

"_I see it, come on lets go" Gingka ordered and everyone rushed to the house balcony. It was a small house made of bamboo and had a thatched roof._

_Madoka quickly knocked on the door,_

"_Open up please, we need your help, open up!" everyone shouted and then the door opened. At the door stood a girl about the same age as Madoka, black long hair, black eyes and was wearing a simple white dress. She had a very kind look in her eyes,_

"_Yes?" she asked_

"_Please let us in, we need help," Kari begged and everyone did the same, then someone from inside shouted,_

"_Naeera let them in" _

"_Yes, mother" Naeera, the girl let them in and everyone rushed inside._

"_Oh thank you so much" Madoka thanked them but her eyes widened seeing the entire room. Everyone stood there still, not a single word came out of his or her throat._

**Did you like it? Well, I had fun writing this. Cliffhanger? I know, i wanted to write one so here it is. Review please!**


End file.
